


Shining Golden 2.0

by teainthetardiswithloki



Series: Things Tony Stark Shouldn't Be [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, AUish, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Tony!Asgardian, Tony!God, Version 2.0, because that's when I origianlly wrote this, ignores anything after Avengers, wow i'm old af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-13 21:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teainthetardiswithloki/pseuds/teainthetardiswithloki
Summary: Antonio is the god of invention, he builds things, things to improve Asgard and the nine realms as a whole.But here’s the thing. He fell. Long before the trickster god followed him to that fate Antonio fell, through the void in between realms.The difference? Antonio landed in Midgard. Loki did not.Note: This fic is a rewrite of something I posted in 2012, the original is still up but I'm flexing my writing muscles again so pls read this instead! Yes the plot will change a little. You can find the original fichere





	1. Chapter One

Tony woke up, his head pounding right between his eyes and the light on the edge of painful-too-bright. 

“Jarvis, lights down, please buddy” Tony groaned. He frowned when Jarvis didn’t reply. “Jarvis?” 

“I think you’ll find my name is Loki, not Jarvis” 

Tony shrieked, heart hammering and jumping so hard he flailed, punching his bedmate in the face. 

“Stark! What the fuck do you think you’re doing.” Loki growled, hand holding his face where Tony’s fist had made contact. 

“Oh no, no no no. I do not remember getting naked with your reindeer games!” Tony muttered, crawling out the bed. 

Fuck even the carpet hurt his feet. How much had he had to drink last night? 

“Well I’m sorry you don’t, but I certainly do and it was fabulous.” Loki said, a smirk on his face and skin looking delectably pale in Tony’s dark sheets. 

The inventor shut his eyes and pointed at the door, “Out Lokes, I need to get my faculties back.” 

The trickster god smiled, “Of course Stark. But if you’d like a round two…” Loki trailed off, magiking clothes onto his body with a flick of the wrist. 

Tony hummed, pushing the heel of his palm into his eyes. When he opened them again the trickster god was gone. 

He sighed in relief, flopping back onto his bed. 

“Jarvis?” 

“Yes sir?” 

“Did I actually do the horizontal tango with the god of chaos last night?” Tony muttered. 

“It would appear so sir.” The AI deadpanned. 

Stark groaned, “Jarvis why did I decide to fuck up the team dynamic like this?” 

The AI paused, “Well Sir, with the amount of money changing hands in the common room right now, due to the love bites on Mr Liesmith’s neck, I’d say it’s just fine.” 

Tony laughed, “Alright fine. Did I let any magic slip though J? Any sign at all? If I was black out drunk and getting laid it usually gets a little harder for me to keep control of my glamour and magic, you know this buddy.” 

“I am happy to report your control stayed perfectly intact sir” 

“Oh thank fuck” Tony sighed, “Right, time to shower and face this head on.” 

“Indeed sir,” The AI returned, sounding a tad too amused for Tony’s liking. 

0000000000

Tony wandered out into his living room, collecting a coffee and a tablet on his way to the couch. 

“Jarvis, show me the security footage from last night, I want to be 100% sure I didn’t let anything slip.” 

Tony sipped his coffee as the footage started playing. 

The good news? Cover completely intact, no gold magic used, glamour completely covered. 

The bad news? He had definitely 100% slept with the tall, smirky, ridiculously handsome god of mischief and chaos. 

Sure, they’d been dancing around each other for a few months now, ever since Loki joined the team he’d found the Jotunn in Asgardian skin intriguing. Shining green eyes, miles of supple pale skin and a voice that made Tony weak at the knees. 

Tony tipped his head back on the couch, scrubbing a hand over his mouth. Sleeping with the trickster god had definitely been a close call. His magic tended to act in unpredictable ways when drunk, having sex, or interacting with another mage. 

Tony sighed. And he’d done all three of those things last night. 

The anxious tightness in his chest eased a little as he took a breath. He’d done all those things but nothing had happened. Cover as Tony Stark intact. 

A ding announcing the elevator interrupted his train of thought. 

Tony raised a brow as Loki stepped out of the elevator, in a low v neck t-shirt and sporting some rather prominent mouth and teeth marks on his neck and collar bones. 

“How you feeling about that round two Stark?” Loki asked, a swagger in his step as he made is way over to the couch to lounge beside the inventor. 

Tony laughed a little, cradling his coffee in both hands and looking down, “You’re pushing your luck Lokes.” 

The trickster god raised a brow, “Am I? Given the amount of money exchanging hands downstairs I don’t think so.”

The inventor laughed, looking up to meet those brilliantly green eyes. At the eye contact he felt his magic flicker through him, agitated and excited, pushing into his fingertips. 

He took a deep breath, willing his magic back into submission, “Maybe another time Lokes, I’ve got a lot going on right now.” 

The trickster god must have seen something of his discomfort in his gaze, and he got up slowly. 

“My apologies Stark, you seemed to enjoy last night, I was rather hoping to do it again.” 

Tony smiled, something soft in his gaze and a smirk on his lips, “Ask me again in a week.” 

Loki departed with a wink and a “I’ll hold you to that Stark.” 

Tony sighed, “Jarvis what the fuck was that?”

“I assume you’re talking about the spike in your magic when near Mister Liesmith. According to my sensors it was a ripple through your magic, that you quickly got under control. The same ripple effect occurred several times during your, activities, with Mister Liesmith yesterday evening.” 

Tony sat up, almost spitting out his coffee, “It WHAT?!” 

“Well yes Sir, it appears Mr Liesmith is the common factor here.” 

The inventor flopped back onto the couch, hand in his hair, “Well fuck. Jarvis, make me another coffee and put some fuckin’ whiskey in it would you.”

The AIs voice was far too amused when he replied, “Of course sir.” 


	2. Chapter Two

Tony was beginning to get restless. Glass of scotch in hand he paced in front of his windows, frown on his face.

One day out from the deadline he’d set Loki and the trickster god had been surprisingly well behaved. Tony had expected the other god to push his limits, hang around the workshop or Tony whenever possible. 

But Loki had been absent. 

Tony sipped his drink. Perhaps Loki had simply accepted his request at face value, was waiting for his, well, consent, before things went any further. 

The inventor spun on his heel to continue his pacing. 

*ding!* 

Tony sighed, that elevator hardly ever announced anything good. 

“Is there a reason you and Loki are avoiding each other?” Natasha asked as she strolled out, hands in her pockets and posture held impossibly straight as it always was, “I thought you two finally sleeping together would solve most of the tension.” 

Tony sighed and downed the rest of his glass. 

“Look Nat, I asked him to give me a week to decide if I wanted a round two, or more than that, and he’s apparently taken me seriously and given me my space.” 

Tony shrugged, repouring his glass and resuming his pacing, “It’s not like I’m not into it, because damn, those legs and those eyes, but –“ 

“Are you actually telling me you turned down sex to consider the possibility of this being more serious?” Natasha interrupted, moving to sit on his couch, “You, Tony Stark?” 

The inventor snorted, moving to collapse beside her, “There’s some other things at play here Tasha, It’s not quite so simple.” 

The super spy raised an eyebrow, “Has it got anything to do with you healing too quickly? Or never seeming to be injured when you should be?” 

Tony opened and closed his mouth a few times. 

Natasha laughed at his expression, “No pressure Tony, but I know something is up.” She patted his thigh as she stood, “I don’t think anyone else has noticed but you know, I’m a spy.” 

Tony watched her walk away, snapping his mouth shut with an audible click. 

“Oh and Tony?” she said, a hand keeping the elevator doors open, “I think you should go for it with Loki, you make one hell of a team, and I’m sure being tangled up with him makes for a real pretty picture.” 

She winked as the doors closed and Tony laughed, long and loud. 

0000000 

Tony woke the next morning to the sweet smell of pancakes and coffee wafting into his bedroom. 

The inventor frowned, “Jarvis, why does my penthouse smell like pancakes?” 

“Well sir, that would be because Mister Liesmith is in your kitchen making pancakes for you for breakfast.” Tony sat up, expression resembling a fish, “I believe your week deadline is up today yes? I am assuming he wished to win you over or something to the effect.” 

“Huh, well alright. Guess I’m having pancakes for breakfast with a sexy god of Mischief.” Tony said, getting up to pull on a pair of sweats. He paused for a moment before deciding to forgo a shirt and wandered into his kitchen, scrubbing a hand through his hair. 

“Well look who has decided to join the land of the living.” 

Tony looked up and was frozen momentarily. His magic flickered through him, reaching out for Loki as Tony took him in. He was caught up in that too-green gaze for a moment before his brain caught up and he plastered a smile on his face. 

“Pancakes and coffee huh? You sure know a way to a mans heart Lokes.” the inventor said, yanking his magic back down to himself and anchoring it to the arc reactor. 

The trickster raised an eyebrow, pointing a spatula at him “I have it on good authority that you never eat breakfast properly and that you live off coffee, so here I am.” Loki turned, picking up a massive mug of coffee and bringing it to the inventor, “I am at your service, Mr Stark.” 

Tony smiled, and resisted the urge to just kiss that pretty little smirk off the tricksters lips. 

He reached out for the mug of coffee, his fingertips brushing Loki’s as he did so. 

Both of them sucked in a breath and there was a pause, Loki staring intently at Tony’s face. 

Tony’s eyes went wide as he felt the other gods green magic reach out for him, zinging up his forearms from where their hands made contact and his own magic reached right back. 

Loki looked off-kilter, vulnerable as he frowned. 

Tony took a deep breath and a step back, heart pounding in his chest as he swallowed audibly. “So, we have a bit to talk about huh?” 

“You have magic.” The trickster breathed, voice barely audible. 

Tony smiled softly, moving away to sit at the bench, coffee cradled in his hands, “As do you,” he said, taking a sip. 

Tony groaned, “Fuck, since when do you know how I like my coffee and since when can you get it that perfect?” 

“Since the first time we met post-invasion and you explained, in vivid detail, to the archer why he had got your coffee wrong in the common room kitchen.” 

Loki’s voice was still very quiet and Tony looked up, frowning. The trickster was still frozen in place where he’d handed Tony his coffee. 

Tony took a deep breath, “Can we eat maybe, and then how about we get settled on the couch with our coffee and talk? Yeah?” 

Loki seemed to jump, and shook his head slightly turning back to his pancakes, “You mean talk about why you have magic, what and who you even are AND why you’ve been lying about it?” 

Tony laughed, though it had no humour, “Yeah that.” The inventor paused, looking up into those endless green eyes, “It’s a very long story, but I’m more than happy to tell you and explain Loki. You still happy to give me a chance too princess?” 

The trickster snorted, “Don’t call me princess.” 

“You didn’t answer my question” Tony sing-songed back at him, his heart pounding. 

The trickster turned around, placing a stack of pancakes down infront of the inventor. “Eat your food Tony.” 

Tony was worried until he looked up and saw the small smile on the tricksters face and he grinned back. 

00000 

“Wait wait wait, so you’re telling me, after all the bullshit he pulled with you, you trusted Odin to remove Thanos from your head? Seriously?” 

Loki sighed and put his coffee cup down on the table, “There wasn’t anyone else strong enough besides myself, and sometimes navigating your own mind when it’s compromised isn’t the smartest of ideas.” 

Tony hummed and downed the last of his coffee, “I could check he did his job properly and didn’t tamper with anything else if you like?” 

Loki froze, meeting the inventors gaze, “We’ve done an awful lot of talking about me here.” Tony swallowed, “I think it’s time we do some talking about you Tony.” 

Tony sighed. He’d been waiting for this. Though he had successfully distracted Loki by asking him questions, getting him to rant about Odin and Thanos and so on and so forth he knew it wouldn’t last. Loki was endlessly curious, and besides, if this, _thing_ , between them was to go where it’s supposed too – where their magic and fate and the freakin’ universe wanted it to - Loki would know him. All of him. 

“Alright,” The inventor said softly, “Where would you like to start?” 

The trickster raised an eyebrow, “Well,” he drawled, lounging back against the sofa, “how about a name? Because I sincerely doubt it’s Tony Stark.” 

Tony laughed, standing to collect another cup of coffee before coming back to the couch. 

“Alright, I’ll begin by saying that I’m not sure how you’re going to take this, and after I talk about myself we should definitely talk about what our magic voodoo is up to every damn time you’re near me.” 

Loki smirked, “I’ll take it.” 

Tony took a deep breath, “Alright, this might be easiest if I just drop my glamour and go from there.” The trickster raised an eyebrow and Tony smiled, “You’ve read the old histories of Asgard correct? The records from before Odin ascended the throne?” 

Loki nodded, “Of course, I understood politics well for a reason. Odin and his right hand, a mage of considerable talent, were skilled at navigating the court and the nobility of Asgard. Though I’m unsure why his name, besides the first initial of A has been erased from the history books.” 

Tony felt his chest seize. He knew that Odin had been furious at him, at what he had seen as his betrayal. But he hadn’t know _that_. 

Loki must have seen something of his dawning horror in his face and reached out to touch his arm. 

“Anthony? What’s wrong?” 

Tony took a breath, closing his eyes and letting the breath out slowly. “I wasn’t aware-“ He paused. Another deep breath. “That _I_ had been erased from the history books.” 

He heard Loki take a harsh breath in. Tony let his deep breath out, and with it let his glamour drop. 

When he opened his eyes again Loki was staring at him, frozen. 

Tony offered him a small smile, “Antonio, God of Invention, at your service Loki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... was that a bad place to leave it ;)
> 
> I'm glad so many of you guys are enjoying this and it's nice to see some familiar icons and usernames in the comments!  
> Your comments and kudos do wonders for encouraging writers to write, so thank you.


	3. Chapter Three

Loki felt his chest seize as those brilliant amber eyes, now shot through with a gold so luminous it seemed to glow, opened and pinned him with a stare and his magic rioted through him. 

It wanted to reach out to touch, to tangle, to _claim_ – 

The trickster took a deep breath and reined his magic in, letting his eyes roam Tony’s face, following the gold angular patterns that adorned his cheek bones down his neck, across his collar bones and – 

Loki swallowed with a click. The inventor wasn’t wearing a shirt. He may have forgotten that fact. 

The gold angular patterns complimented the various curves and lines of his body in such a natural way that he had to have been born with them, they weren’t tattooed on. 

“Lokes? You alright there?” 

The trickster took a deep breath and dragged his gaze back up to meet Tony’s, hands carefully folded in his lap so he wouldn’t do something reckless. 

Something like wrap a hand around the back of the inventors neck and pull him forward into a kiss. 

“I was not expecting this.” He said quietly, keeping the inventors gaze as he spoke, “I had felt my magic reacting, strangely, to you before but as I thought you were mortal I hadn’t paid much attention.” 

Tony grimaced and relaxed back against the couch, letting his glamour flick back up. Loki frowned at the loss of those brilliant gold eyes. 

“Yes well, I’ve spent a very long time hiding who I am after I fell. I wasn’t exactly keen to make myself known to yourself and Thor. And because I keep my magic locked down so tightly I hadn’t noticed it react to you before, not until..” 

Loki smirked as the inventor god trailed off, “Until the other night, when we finally acted on, what did Natsha call it again - all of that unresolved sexual tension?” 

Tony laughed softly, “Yes, until then.” 

Loki hummed, considering. He could ask Tony about the future, about them, but he had a rather good idea of what was going to happen. So instead he could ask the inventor about the past, about why he had hidden himself so and why Odin thought him dead. 

Why he had been erased from Asgard’s history. 

Loki sat up a little straighter and reached out, touching a single finger to the inventor’s chin and tipping his head back up so he could meet his gaze. 

“Alright then, Antonino God of Invention. You’ve heard my story, now I would like to hear yours.” 

000000 

Tony slumped in relief with a sigh, “You froze up so quickly there Lokes, I was worried for a moment that I’d lost you.” 

Loki scoffed, “Excuse me, I don’t run away that easily and I’ve certainly worked far too hard to not at least get an explanation from you, if not to see through my original purpose for being here this morning,” he finished with a wink. 

The inventor smirked, “I was that good even when black out drunk huh?” 

The trickster laughed, “Antonio Tony Stark I have the intention to very thoroughly enjoy you and your bed again.” His grin softened into a small smile and he sat a little straighter in his seat, “But first I would like to know you.” 

“Patience isn’t exactly my virtue you know.” Tony said with a smirk. 

“Antonio-“ 

“Just Tony please, it’s my name here and the one I chose for myself, I much prefer it.” 

Loki nodded, an eyebrow raised “Tony then, tell me your story, and then perhaps you’ll let me learn where all those gold lines go past your hips where I couldn’t quite see before?” 

Tony held his hands up in surrender, “I can certainly get behind that plan.” Tony sobered quickly, tucking his legs up under him on the couch and settling in with his coffee. 

He took a deep breath, trying to calm the tightness in his chest, and began his story. 

“I was Odin’s best friend for as long as I can remember. My parents were favoured with the court and he and I grew up together, we trained together and ate together and travelled together.” He paused for a moment, looking thoughtful, “Killed an awful lot together too, in those wars of his.” Tony sighed, hugging his coffee to himself and meeting Loki’s gaze, “I got rather sick of those wars you see. The King seemed to view them as the only way for him to gain power, reputation. He became obsessed with it.” 

“I believe I am familiar with that particular family trait yes.” Loki said, voice amused and obviously thinking of Thor. 

Tony laughed softly, “Thor is not his father, and thanks to your intervention with his coronation he never will be. Odin could not see the error of his ways, how his wars may have brought him glory but brought so much more destruction to everyone and everything else.” He took a sip of his coffee, settling back further into the couch, “So I left. I ended up in Alfheim with the light elves, honing my healing my magic and creating something other than weapons for once. It was liberating.” Tony sighed, looking a little wistful, “Eventually I fell in love, and had a daughter.” He paused at Loki’s conflicted look, “No need to worry Lokes, she went mad after a time, as you tend to do when dabbling with darker magics in secret.” 

Tony tapped the arc reactor in his chest, “She’s the reason I had to invent this wonderful power source here. We fought, I was gravely wounded and needed an outside power source to sustain my healing spells on my own body while my innate magic recovered.” 

Loki nodded, a thoughtful look on his face, “I had wondered why it stopped the sceptres magic, during the invasion.” 

“It’s certainly a powerful shield, thats for sure,” Tony waved a hand and took a sip of his coffee, “Anyway, after that whole debacle my daughter and I travelled for a time, so she could learn under many different magic teachers in many different places.” 

“So what changed?” Loki asked, moving to sit a little closer to the inventor on the couch, their knees almost touching. 

Tony smiled, a soft sad thing, “Odin called for me to come home. The Jotunn were getting restless and he desired to go to war with them. To take The Casket of Ancient Winters.” 

“I am aware of how that war goes, yes.” Loki said, expression a little pinched around the edges. 

Tony hummed, “Yes well, before that happened, I paid him a visit. He met me on the rainbow bridge. I told him I wouldn’t assist him in another genocide and that I would never in the future. As you can imagine, he wasn’t very impressed. I had been his backup, his right hand, always looking out for him and supporting him for a very long time. We fought, he hit a little too hard and next thing I know-“ 

“You fell.” Loki said softly, gaze far too understanding. 

The inventor god nodded. “Correct. Except unlike you I had rather more luck and landed here, in Midgard. I wandered this realm for a bit, took different names, and eventually settled on Stark, as Howard and then as myself, Tony. And now here we are.” 

Tony watched as Loki reached for him, and didn’t resist when the trickster god gathered his hands in his own and held them, their magic mingling in their fingertips but held by both parties from going any further. 

“That is quite a tale Tony.” Loki said, voice soft, “And I find myself wishing to ask you a question.” 

Tony raised a brow and squeezed the trickster’s hands, “And what would that be?” 

Loki took a deep breath and brought one of Tony’s hands to his mouth, pressing a kiss to the back of his knuckles. Tony sucked in a gasp as Loki’s eyes met his over his hand and held. 

“Would you let me court you properly, Antonio Tony Stark?” 

The inventor barked a laugh, “I think we skipped that bit when we fell into bed together, don’t you?” 

The trickster lowered his hand and moved closer on the couch, “Well, yes, but I would like to woo you, as it were.” 

Tony grinned, “Then yes, Loki Liesmith, I would love for you to court me.” 

The trickster smiled, slowly and a touch deadly, “But perhaps we could skip some of the propriety and get to the good stuff hmm?” 

Tony’s grin turned sly as he hooked a hand in the front of the other god’s shirt and pulled him in, “Considering how badly I want those deliciously long legs of yours wrapped around my waist again I’m certainly not going to complain.” 

“Oh good.” The trickster said airly and Tony pulled him forward into a bruising kiss. 

Tony had no idea how he had managed to forget this feeling, even black out drunk. The tricksters lips on his made want uncurl in his stomach and his magic tingled wonderfully everywhere the liesmith’s hands touched. 

The inventor found himself pushed down, his back on the couch and Loki hovering above him, breathing hard. 

Tony let his gaze flicker gold and smirked as the hard breath that got him from the other god, “As much as I would like you to fuck me on this couch Loki, my bedroom has more space don’t you think?” 

The trickster groaned a little as he pulled back, pulling the inventor to his feet with him, “You could become a serious addiction Stark.” He breathed, dragging the inventor across the room. 

Tony laughed, “Yes well, at least you’re aware now that you don’t have to hold back.” Tony pulled on Loki’s hand, spinning the other god around and bringing the trickster’s body against his own, to push him back against the bedroom door, “Don’t you dare be gentle with me Loki.” 

Loki laughed a little breathlessly, “As you wish, Tony.” 

Tony shivered at the purr in Loki’s voice around his name and shoved the door open behind him, disappearing them both into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly you guys and your comments are wonderful <3


	4. Chapter Four

Later that same afternoon Tony woke to Loki curled around him and Jarvis’ voice echoing from the ceiling.

“Sir, the rest of the Avengers are settling in for a marathon of Doctor Who, Ms Romanov is asking if yourself and Master Liesmith wish to join them?”

Loki hummed where his head was pressed against Tony’s shoulder, “That depends Jarvis, is there food?”

“Well yes” Jarvis said, sounding amused, “The team has ordered Chinese and I believe your usual orders were included.”

“I guess that settles it then Jarvis,” Loki said with a laugh as Tony sat up, one side of his hair sticking up in all directions, “Once Tony here gets a handle on that bed head we’ll be down.”

Tony frowned, patting down the side of his head, “I should probably shower then.” Tony leant forward, pressing a soft kiss to the trickster’s lips as he stood, “I’ll meet you down there then?”

The trickster nodded, his eyes unashamedly glued to Tony’s ass as he walked towards the shower, “Sure, I’ll see you down there.”

Tony laughed as he disappeared behind the bathroom door. While showering he heard the bedroom door open and close and when he exited the shower he paused in front of the mirror.

He had spoken to Loki some of what had happened to him, while with Thanos and after, while detained in length on Asgard. But he wished to know that the trickster still had allies in the realm eternal, and that perhaps he himself would too.

He assumed that soon Odin would wish to speak to Loki and Thor of Thanos, of the danger to the realms and of how to create some sort of protection, involving the Avengers and some of the other hero groups Tony knew of, on earth and outside it. If Loki was summoned to Asgard Tony would accompany him, he had decided. Revealing himself to Odin would be a risk, but for Loki he was willing to take it. He would not let the trickster face the golden city alone, and if this courtship went the way he rather hoped it would Loki would never face anything of this nature alone again. And neither would he.

Hence the need for allies.

Frigga had reached out for him before, if only to assure herself that her close friend lived and breathed still, and that he did not wish to return home.

So this time, this time it was Tony’s turn to reach back. As himself, as Antonio.

The inventor took a deep breath, “Jarvis, Loki is downstairs yes?”

“Indeed sir, would you like me to lock the doors?”

Tony sighed, “No, but let me know if he looks like returning to fetch me.”

“Very well Sir.”

Tony took another deep breath and let his glamour drop slowly, opening his eyes to meet his own golden gaze in the mirror.

He reached out a hand and touched the mirror, a golden ripple flowing across it as he reached out for Frigga and waited.

It didn’t take long before the face of the Queen of Aasgard appeared in the mirror in front of him.

 _“Antonio!”_ her voice floated through his mind, soft and surprised, “ _I had not expected to hear from you, well, ever again in fact.”_

The inventor smiled at her, _“Yes, well. Circumstances have bade me check in on a few things, including whether I may still have any friends in the realm eternal, even though I have been striked from the history books?”_

The queen sighed, _“I told him that that was a bad move. I believe he may have forgiven you over the years but immediately following your fall he was furious.”_

 _“And what of you?”_ Tony asked softly.

Frigga smiled, _“Antonio you were always a close friend of mine, and you know I agreed with you in regards to that war. You can be sure I made my opinion known to him after you fell. I did check on you, after you landed in Midgard, and was relieved to see you alive and well.”_

Tony nodded, _“I felt you yes, I was happy to know you were searching for me. That perhaps I hadn’t lost everything when I fell from the bridge.”_

 _“Of course not!”_ The queen said incredulously, _“You were a trusted friend and advisor, and you always will be.”_ She paused as her expression became thoughtful, _“What are these enquiries about though, I wonder? Why reach out now?”_

 _“I find myself with a possible trip to Asgard in the future.”_ Tony said, _“With Thanos as a looming threat to the realm I now call home and my,”_ he paused, smiling slightly as he met her eyes, _“courtship with your youngest son progressing well, I think I should find myself is Asgard sooner rather than later”_

Tony watched as the Queen’s expression cycled through surprise, to worry and finally settling on joyous.

 _“You are courting my Loki?”_ She asked quietly, a wide smile on her face.

Tony laughed. Well, one parents approval down at least, _“Yes indeed. Fate has decided for us it would seem, if the way our magic reacts to the other is any indication. Though neither of us are certainly complaining, it’s a good match, a great one even.”_

Tony paused, finding himself wishing to be as honest as possible with the Queen, an old friend to himself, a powerful ally, and Loki’s mother, by birth or otherwise. _“And I find myself teetering very closely to the edge of falling in love with him”_

The queen smiled, delighted, _“Oh how wonderful! As he grew up he did remind me of you, often enough.”_

“Sir, Loki is asking after you, he’s is not on his way up, but is defending your portion of the food from Mr Barton’s ‘grabby hands’ as he calls them,” came Jarvis’ voice.

Tony smiled at the Queen, _“Well, that’s my cue.”_

 _“I believe we shall be seeing you in time then, my Antonio. You have been missed here.”_ Frigga said, a soft smiled on her face as her image faded from the mirror.

Tony pulled his magic back into himself and with a concentrated breath pulled his glamour back up again.

That had gone well, if a trip to Asgard became necessary he was secure in the knowledge that both himself and Loki would have a solid ally in the Queen.

He smiled as he headed towards the elevator and he team, and his Loki, downstairs.

 

000000000

 

Tony isn’t sure what time it is, but there is three lots of takeout on the coffee table and faint daylight coming through the windows when he jolts awake with a gasp, hand coming up to press against the reactor.

He takes a minute to get his bearings and his breathing under control as the nightmare fades. Loki is a warm weight pressed against his side and he smiles down at the trickster with a fond expression on his face.

“You should probably get him to bed.” Bruce says.

Tony jolted at the noise, before turning to see Bruce in the kitchen, cup of coffee in hand. Thor is draped over one of the couches, fast asleep and Steve is a mirror image of the thunder god on the other couch.

“Natasha and Clint woke up about 30 minutes ago and went to bed.” Bruce says, “and I’m about to follow suit.”

Tony looked down at where Loki was snuggled up into his side, a peaceful expression on his face, “We should probably be headed to bed too,” he said, carding a hand through Loki’s hair.

“You know,” Bruce said with a smile, “I’m glad you two have finally done something about this thing between you. You look content Tony.”

The inventor laughed quietly as he stood, gathering Loki in his arms, “Thanks Bruce.”

Tony headed towards the elevator and remained thoughtful as Jarvis directed it to the penthouse.

If the coming debacle with Thanos eventuated on Midgard the other Avengers would know him and see him as himself, he’d have to decide whether to tell him before, or after.

He looked down at Loki in his arms and smiled softly. Perhaps with the trickster god beside it would be easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this super late and I apologise if there are typos, it's also a bit fillerish but ooohhh well
> 
> Thankyou for all your comments and kudos!


	5. Chapter Five

Tony was cold.

The inventor opened his eyes with a frown, “Jarvis, what the fuck?”

“Sir, I think you should –“

Jarvis was cut off as a muffled scream echoed from the other side of the bed and Tony turned, with wide eyes, towards the trickster lying beside him.

“J, lights at 15%.”

Tony sucked in a sharp breath as the lights went up and his eyes took in Loki, curled into a tight ball on his side, face pressed down into the pillow.

Skin a beautiful deep cerulean blue.

The inventor swore under his breath as he reached out a hand for the trickster’s shoulder, intending to wake him.

He paused, hand a hairs breadth away from the trickster’s skin. If Loki was in distress his skin could burn an Aseir’s at just a touch.

Tony took a deep breath – _fuck it_ \-  and reached out anyway. His magic rioted through him as he shook Loki’s shoulder, tendrils of gold snaking out from his palm to soothe the trickster, even as the skin on his hand blacked with frostbite.

“Loki, wake up.” Tony shook him, voice climbing louder as Loki screamed again, “Loki, please wake up!”

Loki snapped awake with a gasp, pushing Tony away from him so violently the inventor was flung off the bed.

Tony groaned as he sat up and took in Loki’s trembling form and wide – _red, fuck so red_ – eyes. The inventor got up slowly, hands held out in front of him in a universal I mean no harm gesture.

Loki’s gaze met his and immediately flicked to his blackened palm, widening in horror.

“Oh by the Norns, Tony I –“

“Hey, hey now Lokes, no need for that.” Tony said, keeping his voice soft and as calm as he could.

Loki moved, backing himself up against the headboard and wrapping his arms around his knees, “I’m so sorry Tony, I’m so sorry. I hurt you. I – “

The inventor took a deep breath, moving to settle himself on the bed, tucking his legs up under himself across from the trickster. Loki was still muttering apologies, and the temperature in the room had, if at all possible, got colder.

He supressed a shiver as he breathed out, focussing his attention on Loki and tucking his burned hand in his lap, out of Loki’s view.

And the inventor began to hum.

A soft flowing tune he had learned in his youth on Asgard, he had used it to focus his own mind on countless occasions, for projects and magic and his own personal hell of panic.

Tony watched as Loki listened and slowly calmed, the temperature in the room gradually lost its freezing edge.

Tony continued to hum until the trickster slowly unfolded his legs and sat up, raising his eyes to meet the inventor gods gaze.

Their eyes held for a moment, and when Tony spoke his voice was soft and affectionate, deep with something the inventor really wasn’t ready to name yet – _probably not yet, fuck_.  

“Are you alright Lokes?”

The trickster let out a quiet, broken laugh, “Tony I hurt you! How could you possibly – “

“Hey now, none of that,” the inventor muttered, reaching out his good hand. Loki jerked away from him and Tony frowned, “Loki, you’ve calmed, I can feel from here your skin isn’t going to burn me now.”

The trickster frowned, but Tony left his hand extended as he spoke, “The frostbite caused by Jotunn skin is a physiological reaction. It works to protect you when you’re distressed and panicked. You’ve calmed down now, you’re not defending yourself from me, so contact with your skin right now isn’t going to hurt me, alright?”

Loki let out a long shuddering breath and Tony waiting patiently as he held his gaze.

The trickster reached out slowly and took Tony’s good hand. The inventor god smiled as he linked his fingers with the tricksters blue ones and held tight, “See now? That’s not so bad is it?”

Loki laughed softly, “You’re insane Stark.”

“We’ll, you’re the one courting me so I’m not sure what that says about you.” Tony said with a lopsided smile.

The trickster reached out his other hand, “Can I see?” he asked, looking at Tony’s hand hidden from you.

Tony hummed, “You can watch me heal it if you like.”

“I thought the frostbite on Aseir skin couldn’t be healed by magic?” Loki said with a frown.

Tony moved his hand, blackened palm facing up and slowly let his magic out. The trickster gasped as golden threads appeared at the edges of the blackened skin and slowly began to move towards the centre of the inventor gods palm, leaving clear tanned skin in their wake.

“I did say I spent a long time in Alfheim learning healing magic from the elves, they are rather proficient at it.”

Loki was watching the golden magic progress, fascinated as they moved across Tony’s skin.

Once Tony’s palm was clear he moved, reaching for the trickster and Loki came without complaint, curling up in Tony’s lap.

Loki let out a shuddering breath as he relaxed into Tony’s hold, “Your skin is so warm.” He murmured softly.

Tony chuckled, “Well, that’s to be expected considering yours is rather chilly.” Tony took one of the tricksters’ hands and moved it to the side of his neck with a sigh, “Feels pretty fucking amazing actually, this will be great in summer.”

Loki laughed sharply and shook his head, “You’re insane Tony.”

The inventor grinned, “Hey! We’re back to Tony instead of Stark! That’s good!.”

Loki snorted a laugh and burrowed further into the inventor’s chest.

Tony rubbed a hand over his back for a few moments and was about to resume his humming when-

“I’d like you to check now please.”

The inventor frowned, “Check?”

The trickster nodded where his head was tucked under Tony’s chin, “You mentioned you could check if Odin has removed all of Thanos’ presence from my mind, and if he had left anything behind he shouldn’t have. I would appreciate it if you could.”

Tony paused, trying very hard not to think about the level of trust implied there, given how touchy a subject trust was with this god in particular – _not right now, nopety nope thanks, later_ – and settled a hand against Loki’s temple.

“Are you sure Lokes?”

The trickster nodded, “I wish to be sure. Then I will know if these unsavoury dreams are simply my subconscious replaying my memories or something, well, far worse.”

Tony hummed, “Well alright then. Hold tight.” The inventor vaguely registered Loki’s arms tightening about his waist and then, with a flash of gold in his eyes and some focus he blinked and was standing in a garden.

The royal gardens of Asgard to be exact.

The older mage turned slowly, getting his bearings, and realised he was in the middle of the hedge and stone maze of the palace, right at it’s centre, gaudy four tiered fountain included.

Except the water of the fountain glowed a faint green.

As did the surrounding walls, glowing from within, shining through the joins in the and the centre of the flowers, in a very familiar shade of green.

Tony whistled lowly and made his way over to the closest wall. He was careful not to touch, the mind of a mage being an ordered and vital in its structure place.

He followed the walls and hedges, looking for any unusual growth or patches of stone.

The inventor paused when he reached a section of stone that has obviously been reassembled. Small cracks could be seen in the joins of the stone, not quite put back together the way it had been before it was knocked out.

But there was no sign of the blue taint of the mind stone or Thanos. Odin had done that right at least.

_There are a few small cracks here my Loki, do I have your permission to fix them?_

Tony waited, knowing Loki would hear him like this.

He got a general affirmative feeling that seemed to radiate from the walls around him and the foundation at the courtyards centre. Tony nodded and tried not to consider the implications of this too hard.

He was reaching out with his own gold magic, Odin had encouraged Loki’s own energy to heal him in all the right places, and it had, but not completely. In healing Loki this way the older mage would be leaving a piece of his magic behind, a little of his gold would remain within the tricksters mind for the rest of his long long life.

Given the bond forming between them, and as two mages, it would happen eventually, but usually during a wedding ceremony.

Their magic had been reaching, tangling, learning and beginning to claim yes. But it hadn’t bonded. Not yet.

Healing Loki in such a way would change that, would begin that process.

Tony took a deep breath and reached for the cracks, filling them in one by one and fortifying the wall as best he could.

Fuck it right? Why not. The trickster was becoming dearer to him by the day, and if they were going to end up here eventually, why not start.

 

0000000

 

Loki blinked his eyes open slowly, and awareness of the physical world came back to him.

He shifted slightly to look up at the older mage whose arms were around him and blinked again as he met a gaze shot through with gold.

“You should drop your illusions around me more often,” he said with a smirk, “Your eyes are stunning.”

Tony laughed softly and tightened his hold around the trickster, “Well it would seem my stunning eyes have warmed you right up Lokes.”

The trickster frowned and looked down at his hands. His pale not-blue hands.

His eyes snapped up to Tony’s and he opened his mouth, only to close it again in shock.

Tony chuckled softly, “Personally, you’re unfairly beautiful in both of your skins and obviously the universe isn’t on my side because I’m going to spend the rest of my life so fuckin’ distracted.”

He trickster smirked – _the rest of his life huh_ – “Some long term plans their Tony?”

Loki watched as a slow grin spread over the inventor’s face, “You’re the one who asked to court me Loki.”

Loki laughed as he moved to stand, “Yes well, I suppose I should get started on that.” With a flick of his wrist the god was clothed and making his way out to the kitchen, “Give me an hour and you’ll have a breakfast feast you won’t soon forget Antonio.”

Tony grinned and called out after him, “I hope to be impressed Liesmith!”

Step one of courting – provide a meal for your intended.

Loki smiled sharply as he entered the kitchen, with a sliver of gold in the back of his mind humming happily and a bond slowly growing with the inventor, he had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Delayed a lil, but here none the less!   
> Cheers for all your comments and kudos guys <3


End file.
